


Harem

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Other, Power Play, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone





	Harem

Azula suspiró cuando entró en el cavernoso dormitorio, arrojando un montón de pergaminos sobre una mesa cercana. Le había prometido a los generales (bueno, ahora ellos eran SUS generales, suponía) que revisaría en detalle todos los datos de batalla de la ampliamente dispersada Armada de Fuego, pero que no necesitaba leer a ninguno de ellos para saber lo que revelarían   
  
Después de la gloriosa victoria con la llegada del cometa de Sozin (y la derrota definitiva del Avatar a manos de su honrado y fuerte padre Ozai), las cosas se habían cambiado con bastante rapidez, los últimos restos de resistencia habían caído con bastante facilidad.A pesar de algunas demoras, el mundo estaba realmente bajo el control de Nación de Fuego por fin.   
  
Y ahora (después de la misteriosa muerte de Ozai hace unos meses, que descanse en paz), después de años de planificación y paciencia, Azula era Señor del Fuego y, posteriormente, era todo de ella. Y aunque a ella realmente le importaban poco los problemas del día a día, los deberes del trono no eran desagradables.   
  
Había premios que se tenían, después de todo. . . Nada se le negaba al Señor del Fuego  
  
Chasqueando los dedos, escuchó el tintineo de una larga cadena y el golpeteo de los pies descalzos sobre la madera  oscura finamente lacada. En cuestión de segundos, Suki, la ex líder de las Guerreras Kyoshi, se arrodilló ante ella, completamente desnuda. Había marcas de latigazos y arañazos a lo largo de su espalda, sus ojos oscuros, una vez penetrantes, habían sido cubiertos de lujuria, y un apretado collar de cuero ahora descansaba cómodamente alrededor de su cuello.   
  
"¿Cuál es tu voluntad y deseo, Ama?" Suki arrulló con adoración, su cuerpo hormigueaba de emoción ante la proximidad de su dueño. Sin decir una palabra, Azula tiró de su cadena, tirando a la chica de rodillas con un sobresalto, su jadeo instantáneamente se convirtió en un estremecedor suspiro de puro deleite mientras Azula clavaba una uña afilada en su dolorido clítoris. Temblando, Suki emitió un sonido extraño y jadeante, sus jugos ya corrían por sus muslos, y todo lo que el Señor del Fuego podía hacer era sonreír; cierto, la chica había sido una delicia como una guerrera desafiante y feroz, pero esto ... bueno, era satisfactorio de una manera diferente, supuso,azula.  
  
"He tenido un esclavo muy bueno, muy  duradero y sobretodo complaciente ... llévame con los demás", dijo simplemente, un segundo dedo burlándose de los labios sensibles de Suki.   
  
"S-i ... Sí, señora", lloriqueó Suki alegremente, y arrastrándose sobre sus manos y rodillas con Azula sosteniendo su cadena como una correa, condujo a su maestro por unas escaleras ocultas detrás de una pared cercana. Las escaleras conducían a un túnel excavado en la roca volcánica que formaba la base del Palacio del Señor del Fuego, que se abría a una pequeña habitación destinada a ser una posición de reserva en tiempos de guerra, un último recurso táctico desesperado. Por supuesto, con la guerra terminada, Azula había encontrado un uso mucho más agradable para el espacio: una sala de trofeos fuera del alcance de todos.  
  
No de riqueza o de victorias de sus propias acciones, ésas fueron exhibidas grandiosamente en todo el Palacio donde todos podían verlas. No, ella prefería un tipo diferente de tributo de los pueblos y las naciones que se habían encontrado firmemente bajo el control de la Nación del Fuego.   
  
Mujeres, montones y montones de ellas. Llenaban la habitación, filas y filas de chicas de su edad a más, y no importaba la frecuencia con la que Azula venía, la visión siempre provocaba un gruñido profundo y lujurioso del joven Señor del Fuego. Había tantos, de claros a tostados, delgados a curvilíneos, dóciles y ansiosos por briosos y aparentemente irrompibles; siempre alguien nuevo, un país completamente desconocido para conquistar todo por sí misma. Y no importa qué, ella siempre los conquistó ... algunos tardaron ... más que otros. En este momento, casi todos se retorcían uno contra el otro, una masa indiscernible de piernas, brazos, labios y senos entrelazados, algunos simplemente pasando el tiempo hasta que su Señora los llamó, otros estaban preparados para Azula por esclavos más ansiosos, completamente rotos, Suki por ser guerrera de elite era la encargada de esto.  
  
Chasqueando los dedos dos veces, toda la habitación pareció contener el aliento, y casi al instante un trío de chicas, reconociendo la orden sin palabras, lentamente se dirigieron a Azula. A pesar de que no se les había dado permiso para hablar, varias de las chicas empezaron a susurrar, varias con miedo, otras con miradas lujuriosas  y, una vez más algunas hacían lo posible por ocultar sus escalofríos anticipatorios.   
  
En segundos, una chica de la Tribu del Agua del Norte llamada Yue (La Princesa capturada al principio de la campaña de Zhao y de alguna manera se había dirigido al Señor del Fuego) y una chica de Ba Sing Se llamada Jin (que -además de ser bastante atractiva- - había captado la atención de Azula por su cercanía pasada con su hermano) estaban ante ella, todas vestidas de manera similar en cuellos de cuero. Mientras que Jin no perdió tiempo en quitar la túnica de Azula mientras estaba entrenada (devorando a su Señora con sus ojos todo el tiempo) y Yue luchó torpemente con la faja sosteniendo el vestido ceremonial del Señor del Fuego (su aliento se hizo más pesado mientras trazaba la curva de Azula las caderas con cuidado), Ty Lee se estremeció cerca, sus dedos trabajando dentro y fuera de ella furiosamente mientras usaba su mano libre para provocar y acariciar un pezón dolorosamente duro, su respiración se tambaleó y sus pies empapados en un charco de su propia excitación, pensando que su amado señor del fuego la tomaria.  
  
"¿Por qué Ty Lee, es algo malo?" Preguntó Azula con fingida preocupación, sacudiendo el resto de su ropa libre mientras acariciaba con la nariz a Jin, acariciando su generoso trasero mientras Yue esparcía besos adoradores a lo largo del pubis de Azula, sus manos deslizándose entre su propias piernas oscuras mientras se ruborizaba de excitación. Ty Lee solo podía jadear, claramente haciendo todo lo que podía por ponerse de pie.   
  
"Puh-por favor ... II ca-huh-no puedo soportarlo ... jah ... ya ..." Azula solo sonrió; a pesar de la desesperación en la voz de Ty Lee, estaba teñida con una clara nota de deseo: por mucho tiempo había sospechado que su amiga era una especie de exhibicionista, y este 'castigo' solo pareció confirmarlo. A pesar de sus quejas y su resistencia inicial, estaba claro que disfrutaba que la asaltaran, que la autoridad de Azula sobre ella se afirmara.   
  
"Bueno, entonces ... ¿por qué no te detuviste?" Ty Lee tardó mucho en responder, en parte entre sus propios dedos demasiado ansiosos que la conducían interminablemente hasta el borde del orgasmo y la vista de Jin y Yue . Sin embargo, una vez que dejaron sus labios, Azula supo que la había conquistado de una vez por todas.   
  
"B-porque Señññor deeeel Fuego d-ahh-no me dejas ... t-para detener ..."   
  
"... ¿Y has aprendido tu lección sobre la traición?"   
  
"S-sí, señora! Yo-ahh-yo-n nunca te desobedeceré otra vez ... "Azula estaba segura de que Ty Lee estaba tan ida que en este punto ella habría dicho todo lo que le había dicho, pero estaba en un generoso estado de ánimo hoy. Se separó de sus esclavas que protestaban y de Suki, que seguía gateando, agarró la cabeza de Ty Lee y tiró tan fuerte como pudo.   
  
"Aquí tienes tu recompensa por ser una esclava tan buena ... Puedes venir ahora". Besandola largo y tendido,acariciandola por todas partes.  
  
TyLee llorando patéticamente mientras tenia un orgasmo, sus ojos se movieron en éxtasis y sus jugos brotando en el suelo de piedra mientras sus caderas temblaban.   
  
"Th ... gracias ... Azula..."   
  
"Ustedes dos ..." ordenó Azula, señalando a Suki y Jin, "... cuídenla y subanla a palacio. Y diviértanse hasta que las necesite ". Sonriendo, las chicas solo le agradecieron a su Señora antes de que Suki inmovilizara ala indefensa y gimiente Ty Lee al suelo y comenzara a mordisquearle el cuello, Jin curvilínea separó sus piernas con fuerza antes de aplastar su rostro contra la entrepierna de la acróbata y lamiendo por todo lo que valía, un destello voraz en sus ojos mientras sorbía y chupaba. Lamiendo sus labios ante la vista, Azula comenzó a jugar distraídamente con los oscuros rizos de color oscuro sobre su sexo antes de girar hacia una visiblemente excitada Yue, con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras la chica jadeaba de placer mientras separaba sus pliegues. "Sé una buena chica y satisfaceme, ¿no?"   
  
"S-sí, señora," Yue arrulló nerviosamente, todavía tocándose febrilmente mientras comenzaba a pasar la lengua por la rendija del Señor del Fuego y le daba vueltas al capullo de su clítoris, delicados suspiros puntuando su obra. Gimiendo con satisfacción, Azula forzó la cabeza de la niña más cerca de ella, conduciendo esa lengua más profunda que antes mientras movía sus caderas obscenamente. Aunque irrumpir en Yue no había sido tan satisfactorio como lo había sido con Suki, estaba lejos de ser desagradable, de hecho, ella había girado más rápido que cualquiera de las otras chicas, como si una parte de ella hubiera deseado un ser fuerte, despiadado,una fuerte mano para obligarla a someterse. Sin mencionar, bueno ... por ser inexperimentado anteriormente, la princesa ciertamente tenía talento.   
  
Antes de darse cuenta, un suspiro entrecortado y tembloroso se liberó de los labios de Azula cuando llegó, el delicioso contraste de esa dulce y delicada cara sorbiendo obscenamente sus fluidos casi volviendo a llevarla al borde. Echándose hacia atrás en esa melena de marfil que fluía, vio a Yue, con los ojos llorosos, jadeando, su hábil lengua trazando sus propios labios mientras saboreaba el sabor de su Ama.   
  
"Bien hecho esclava ... ahora limpia". Ante esto, hizo un gesto hacia el charco  que yacía entre ellos en el suelo, sobre las rayas que se esparcían sobre el cuerpo oscuro de Yue, y sin decir nada Yue se arrastró sobre sus manos y rodillas, lamiéndolo del suelo frío entre suspiros eufóricos.   
  
Encantada con la humillación de la antigua realeza, Azula se rió maliciosamente mientras golpeaba la espalda de Yue (la chica gimió desvergonzadamente al oír eso) y deambuló junto a unos grupos de sus otras esclavas hasta una alcoba en el rincón más alejado de la habitación, una que ella en realidad tuvo que construir específicamente para este cierto premio: un espacio de madera laqueada lo suficientemente gruesa como para que la roca circundante estuviera fuera de su alcance, menos de la mitad del tamaño de una celda en la Roca Hirviente. La chica no estaba sujeta con cadenas como las otras, ni tenía el cuello que la identificaba como una de las esclavas sexuales del Señor del Fuego; de hecho, estaba suspendida muy por encima del suelo con cuerdas de cuero, los brazos atados firmemente detrás de su fuerte espalda y sus rodillas fijadas detrás de su cabeza, dejándola claramente expuesta a los voraces ojos de Azula.   
  
Azula había permitido que el prodigio de la Tierra del clan Bei Fong viviera puramente por el desafío que ella representaba ... y qué frutos podía producir semejante inversión.Incluso ahora, privada de la "visión" nacida del tacto en la que confiaba tanto y después de semanas de verse forzada al orgasmo una y otra vez, los ojos grises de Toph todavía brillaban. Ella se negó a ceder, pero Azula sabía demasiado bien que todos tenían su debilidad, un punto de quiebre.   
  
En ese momento, tenía un par de dedos que la atravesaban y labios delgados que jugueteaban con su clítoris, empapados a pesar de la furia en sus ojos y los gemidos que luchaban para salir de la joven.   
  
"REALMENTE parece que estás empezando a divertirte, Toph Bei Fong".   
  
"Sh ... cállate Perra de Fuego" tartamudeó Toph, haciendo todo lo posible para sonar intimidante a pesar de la constante excitación que está pasando factura. "¡Q-cuando yo g * haahhh * g-sal de aquí yo (hah-aaahh) te voy a convertir en dAAAHHH!"   
  
"Muestra un poco de respeto a tu Gobernante", llegó una voz sensual a la izquierda de Toph, perteneciente al caza-recompensas Jun, acompañada por un rápido golpe de látigo contra el pie del Maestro Tierra que la hizo chillar. Vestida ahora con un ajustado vestido de cuero y medias que le llegaban hasta los muslos, Jun no dejó nada más a la imaginación, para deleite de Azula. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, había tenido la oportunidad de hacerla suya, pero no logró ubicarla entre sus mascotas, pero siempre podía depender de ella cuando necesitaba una particularmente ... obstinada niña madura para la conquista. 

 

"¿Tienes algún problema?"   
  
"Oh, no, señor del fuego" ronroneó Jun, chasqueando el látigo dos veces más, esta vez a lo largo del vientre de Toph. La niña se estremeció, forcejeando impotente contra sus ataduras. "... De hecho, ya está lista para ti". Con un gesto de desprecio, Azula ahuecó el sexo de Toph, el calor ardiente y los labios llenos de avidez lo suficiente para demostrar que ya había ganado.   
  
"Estás empapado ... ya sabes, siempre parece suceder cada vez que estoy aquí, ¿no es esclava?"   
  
"Yo ... te lo dije," gruñó Toph, "¡yo ... nunca seré tu sl--!"   
  
Cualquier acto de desafío a medias que Toph tenía en sus labios se desvaneció en ese momento, mientras Azula sacaba uno de sus pies de sus ataduras y deslizaba un dedo del pie entre sus labios, una lengua áspera y erudita deslizándose arriba y abajo del arco de su pie . A pesar de toda su charla, Azula pensó con orgullo, no cambió el hecho de que sus pies eran hipersensibles ... y por lo tanto su debilidad.   
  
Toph se mordió el labio, luchó contra la marea de sensaciones tan fuerte como pudo, pero luego Mai mordió su clítoris mientras Jun torcía su pezón y todo lo que podía hacer era gritar cuando terminara.  
  
"... ¿Es así, esclava?" Azula ronroneó, tomando el dedo gordo de Toph de nuevo en su boca mientras Mai lamía ruidosamente sus jugos y Jun envolvió sus labios alrededor de un pezón dolorido, succionándolo cruelmente entre sus dientes.   
  
"N ... Nmmahhhh ..." Toph luchó débilmente, su resistencia se desvaneció mientras las tres mujeres continuaban prodigándola con atención, su mente se quedaba ciega ante lo bien que sentía la lengua de Azula contra la planta de su pie ... qué bueno sería sentir contra su piel, o entre sus piernas ...   
  
"Bueno, señoras, parece que nuestro pequeño y orgulloso Maestro de la Tierra finalmente está en el último momento ... es hora de terminar el trabajo".   
  
"Con gusto", sonrió la cazadora de recompensas mientras levantaba una pierna para sentarse sobre la cara de Toph, y luego comenzó a gruñir ruidosamente contra ella, incluso cuando comenzó a gemir de placer. Mai se movió debajo del culo de Toph, separando sus nalgas antes de hundir su lengua profundamente en su culo, y Azula colocó sus labios contra el joven coño de Toph ... antes de respirar suavemente, una cruel mueca burlona en su rostro mientras la lucha de Toph aumentaba, aunque ahora había algo más patético, más flexible en la manera en que ella se inquietaba.   
  
"Hooohhh ... P-por favor, no puedo soportar esto más, lo haré ..."   
  
"... ¿Vas a ... qué?" Azula susurró, su propio pulso acelerado mientras lo que ella había anticipado comenzó a revelarse finalmente. "... ¿Qué vas a hacer ... mi pequeña Maestra Tierra?"   
  
"... lo haré ... lo estaré ..." Toph hizo una mueca cuando las palabras bailaron en la punta de su lengua, pero jadeó en voz alta al sentir las piernas, las lenguas y las manos comenzando a alejarse de ella.   
  
"¿Qué es eso? No puedo oírte". Azula se burló, y antes de que pudiera continuar, Toph gritó lo que Azula deseaba con todos sus pulmones.   
  
"¿SERÉ TU ESCLAVA? HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS SOLO POR FAVOR ... ¡POR FAVOR, NO DEJEN DE COGERME !" Hubo silencio por un momento, pero antes de que Toph tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, sintió la lengua de Mai en su culo y el coño de Jun en su cara.   
  
"... Buena respuesta, esclava," el Señor del Fuego se rió arrogantemente mientras aplastaba su boca contra el coño de Toph, lamiéndola tan fuerte como podía, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Toph gritara otro orgasmo largo.   
  
"De ahora en adelante ... me llamas 'Señora', ¿entiendes?"   
  
"¡SÍ! ¡SÍ "   
  
"... ¿Y me servirás en ... todas las formas en que te deseo?"   
  
"A-CUALQUIER COSA ... HARÉ CUALQUIER-HAAHH! - ... PL-POR FAVOR NO DEJE DE HACERLOOOOOOO!" Y Toph volvió una a terminar, Jun, segundos después en toda la cara de la joven maestra fuego, mientras Mai se unió a su Ama para lamer a Toph.   
  
"Mmmm ... eso fue divertido, pero ... tengo una nueva esclava. He estado esperando TODA LA SEMANA para entrar, y no esperaré un minuto más".   
  
"¿Q-qué?" Toph preguntó, un ligero gemido en su voz ante la perspectiva de no volver a escuchar la lengua de su nueva Maestra.   
  
"Oh, no te preocupes, mi pequeña esclava, creo que estarás en muy buenas manos", arrulló Azula, luego chasqueó los dedos tres veces.  
  
"... Esclava, ¿por qué no ayudas a estas dos ... mantener nuestra nueva adición cálida para mí?"   
  
"Oh, sí, señora", arrastró Kij soñadoramente, luego se acercó para tomar el lugar de Azula entre las piernas de Toph.   
  
Los incoherentes gritos de placer que siguieron hicieron que Azula casi desease haberse quedado ... pero había una chica más para que ella pudiera saborear esta noche. Y oh, ella parecía un digno desafío, insolente y digno.  
  
Caminando hacia el rincón más alejado de su bien armada mazmorra, Azula apartó una larga cortina de satin que separaba otra alcoba del resto de la habitación y de sus esclavas, rotas, ansiosas y dispuestas ...   
  
... y ahí estaba.... Katara,.... la única compañera de tiempo y amores del Avatar Aang, atada e indefensa y con más que suficiente furia en sus ojos. Azula solo gimió con anticipación en respuesta, la lengua apareciendo en sus labios.   
  
Estan bueno ser el Señor del Fuego.


End file.
